


Introduction

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(100 Prompt Challenge, prompt #1: Introduction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

”- And I am told you have already met our media liaison.” The gentleman with snowy white hair and crinkling crow’s feet at his eyes finishes his introductions of the mediation team. The small company has been growing rapidly over the past four years, and with a firm reputation as a leader in PR and corporate media control it was only natural KaibaCorp would approach them with an offer of interest. Though the Kaiba Corporation has an internal team of skilled PR representatives the results of the newer company speak for themselves.

“Have I?” Seto Kaiba drawls idly, seeming unimpressed by the man’s grandfatherly demeanor and friendly affluence.

“Yes, Mister Kaiba, you have.” The voice is schooled with care to keep it perfectly pleasant and neutral, any hint of a regional accent or casual turn of phrase kept under lock and key under the professional demeanor, “Jounouchi Katsuya, if you recall.”

He smiles, as if it were a private joke that he should be offering his name to someone who has seen it under his own so often in their youth with flashing lights and scoreboards. The smile isn’t returned.

Jounouchi’s hand remains extended just long enough to be awkward, then lets it fall empty back to his side, “I suppose if handshakes are off the table, we could exchange business cards, after all that is the common greeting isn’t it?”

The CEO’s eyes narrow, unsure whether something in phrase could be a veiled insult or sarcasm. Surprisingly, he finds the other man’s face betrays nothing but an earnest smile that doesn’t quite match the chill in his eyes. 

A slip of paper, the metaphorical olive branch.

Not the introduction he expected.


	2. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2, 100 Themes Challenge

“Jounouchi, is that a seven or a one?” Seto’s patience is straining, but he points down at the sloppily penciled in figures on the worksheet. Then watches as the blond boy squints at it with great concentration before dramatically declaring:

“I have no idea. Should I start over?”

Calmly putting his hand over-top of Jounouchi’s he leads the pencil over the number and putting a tiny line across the vertical one,

“If you do this when you have a seven, you won’t mistake them for something else.”

“Oh. So it was a seven?” Jounouchi is grinning at him widely, and Seto’s breath catches in his throat when he realizes how close they have ended up again. He swallows roughly and pulls away.

“No, you put a one.” At the confused look he smirks and continues, “But seven is the right answer.”

Groaning, Jounouchi flops over the table dramatically, “I hate math.”

“You just need practice.” Seto asserts, “Now get up and get back to work. Maybe if you get the whole sheet done I could be convinced to feed you.”

To be honest, Seto has never seen Jounouchi work so quickly.


End file.
